


A Reward for Service

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 28 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://furor-scribiend.livejournal.com/profile">furor_scribiend</a>'s prompt of <i>Harry/Lucius: capitulation, constraint, caress</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Reward for Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Furorscribiendi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furorscribiendi/gifts).



> Written on 28 May 2006 in response to [furor_scribiend](http://furor-scribiend.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Harry/Lucius: capitulation, constraint, caress_.

Lucius felt the Imperius curse would be more than a sufficient constraint upon Potter's powers, and the boy's capitulation seemed earnest enough that he did not set any dampening wards to drain Harry's magic.

"Caress yourself," he ordered, pleased when Harry complied by running his hand over his cock. "Caress _his_ cock," Lucius said, indicating Severus with a nod.

Harry moved swiftly to obey. 

"Suck it."

Harry did; Severus groaned; Lucius preened under the Dark Lord's approval.

"They are both broken,"

"Yes, my lord."

" _You_ have broken them."

"As you wished, my lord."

"And now they are yours," Voldemort decreed.


End file.
